


Too Fuckin' Long

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: An anon on tumblr requested throne sex, so here ya go! @anon, if this isn't satisfactory, feel free to message me with a little more detail on what you want and I'll give it another shot :)





	Too Fuckin' Long

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested throne sex, so here ya go! @anon, if this isn't satisfactory, feel free to message me with a little more detail on what you want and I'll give it another shot :)

Mae willed the tears to stay as a simple shine in her eyes, not to well over and stop Nick from spilling his heart out.

“This was about justice, Mae,” he continued, eyes glowing brightly in the dim evening. “About doing what’s right. And that act of goodness, that’s ours. All the good we’ve done, that’s _ours_. And ours alone. And even if that’s the only thing in this world I can ever claim as mine, not Nick’s, not the Institute’s, but _mine_ … then I can die happy. And none of this would have been possible if it weren’t for you… I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to thank you for this.”

“You don’t have to,” she assured with a smile. “I take care of my friends. You ever need me, I’m there.”

Nick smiled back. “Yeah. Same to you, doll. Now how about we get outta here, huh?”

“Actually,” she blurted when he started to walk. “It’s just… It’s been a while since I left home, and…”

Valentine chuckled softly. “Right. That guy of yours. You probably miss ‘im, huh. Well, I won’t keep you here.” He stepped closer, took her jaw in a soft grip with skeletal fingers. “You behave yourself, okay? Don’t wanna hear any news about some bloodthirsty raider boss wreaking havoc. Might have to kick your ass myself.”

She smiled. “Yes sir, Mr. Valentine.”

After scanning his eyes over her, he gave her shoulder a gentle shove. “Go on, get lost.”

A hop and a skip, and she was gone, Nick’s voice calling out behind her as she ran.

“You keep your boys in check!”

 

* * *

 

When she first entered the amphitheater, she could only stare for a moment. Mason was sitting on his throne slouched down in the seat, and Mae noticed right away that his restless habits were back - his leg was bouncing energetically and his fingers were drumming on the throne’s armrest as he stared blankly at a space near his feet. She could tell even from the distance she was at that he was clenching his teeth, his jaw working under his skin.

She snapped out of it when Armada budged into her, nearly knocking her down. Icarus and Nova were next, trotting circles around her and the young yao guai. “Hey, easy,” she giggled as Armada nudged his muzzle underneath her arm to try and get her to scratch his head. He was growing fast, already reaching her waist when three months ago he was barely half the size of Nova.

Mason popped into her mind again, and she gently pushed her animals away. “Den, go on.”

Armada’s gruff noise of complaint caught Mason’s attention, and when his eyes met hers everything else disappeared. She hurriedly yanked off her jacket and tossed it onto Armada’s head, then bolted for Mason.

Being in his arms again, her legs wrapped around his sturdy waist as he crushed her to his chest, felt greater than anything. It was like her veins turned to branches of lightning, cracking through the cold restlessness that had been cementing inside her for the passed two months.

“Where the fuck have you been,” he asked, and she leaned back to fumble with his belt. She’d never wanted him as desperately as she did right then, a voice in her mind screaming, _now, now, now._

“Later,” she told him, suddenly breathless. “Need you.”

He lowered her down. “Let’s go—“

She used all her weight to shove him onto his throne. “Right now.” She could feel eyes on her back, and she didn’t know what came over her but she didn’t give a single solitary fuck about the spectators. Mason hissed when she wrapped her fingers around his cock, giving him teasing strokes.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Mae whimpered against his neck. “You miss me?”

“You gotta fuckin’ ask that?”

She pulled back to look at him, and the way the green of his irises were being swallowed by obsidian had a chill trailing down her spine. “Show me. Show me how much you missed me.”

In the blink of an eye she had her knees braced on the throne’s seat and her hands clinging to the top of the backrest, Mason’s hands yanking her jumpsuit down to her thighs.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon—“ her mindless chanting was cut off by a gasp as he gathered her hair in his fist and tugged so hard it had her staring at the sky, bloated rain clouds churning above. A moan caught in her throat as he finally slid into her and it felt like a fucking miracle, having him inside her again, stretching and filling her so perfectly.

Mason didn’t start off slow and she didn’t want him to, ecstasy washing through her like a riptide as he pounded into her, the throne creaking with the momentum. Mason let her hair go and her head bowed as he pressed his chest to her back, ducking his head against her shoulder. The alpha was grunting and growling near her ear, damn near feral as he fucked her without mercy, putting all his pent-up energy into his thrusts, and if this wasn’t the best fucking welcome home she’s ever received she couldn’t remember what was.

“Mason,” she moaned. “ _Fuck_ , big guy…”

The backrest snapped under the weight of the hand Mason had braced on it, and he caught Mae just before she tumbled down with it. He didn’t stop, kept her bent over the seat and just went harder, the last bit of restraint he had gone with the last reason to keep it.

“Always— fucking—  _breaking things_ ,” she managed to growl out, and his chuckle washed over her neck in a warm breath. With his hold on her she trusted that he’d keep her from falling off if she sacrificed her grip on the remaining piece of the backrest, so she reached a hand between her legs to work at her clit, speeding up that coiling heat inside her. When she came she saw stars, her cunt pulsing around Mason’s cock so tightly it had him slowing down.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he growled before sinking his teeth into the crook of her shoulder. His next thrust rocked her forward so violently it almost had her tumbling off the throne. Mae couldn’t help the obscene moan that left her throat as he came, copious amounts of his cum spurting off inside her, leaking passed Mason’s cock to drip onto the throne’s seat and down her thighs.

She came to her senses when Mason stopped thrusting and their men started howling and calling out. “Oh, no,” Mae heaved, her embarrassed smile curtained by her hair.

Mason straightened up. “All right, all right,” he announced. “Scatter. Give us privacy.”

She heard them stomp away, both the Backstage door and the gate opening. “You couldn’t have done that before?”

“Sorry, kitten,” he said when everyone was gone. He pulled out and she whimpered, more of his cum spilling out of her. “If we’re bein’ honest, I always wanted to take you in front of them.” He lewdly spread her open. “Fuck, you look great all filled up with me like this.”

She smacked his hands away and turned around, only to sit on the broken throne. She tried to glare at him, but he only smiled. It was the smile he saved just for her, and it obliterated any trace of feigned annoyance she had.

“C’mon, kitten,” he said, taking her chin in his grip. “You think I didn't notice that look in your eyes all that time ago? That night I handed you your ass when you tried to leave? You _wanted_ me to take you in front of them.”

She jerked her head away from his grip. “… Maybe.”

“Ain’t no maybe about it.” He sat cross legged in front of her and soothed his hands over her knees, her skin indented from the edge of the seat. “So you gonna tell me why you were gone for so fuckin’ long? The message you sent back with Gage sayin’ ‘not to worry’ didn’t exactly put me at ease.”

She raked her fingers through the roots of his hair, slicking back the sweaty strands. “Didn’t you get the note I sent a while later? I was helping out a new friend.”

His brows furrowed. “I didn’t get no note.” She shrugged, and Mason sighed. “Guess the courier got killed or jacked or somethin’.”

She stared at him for a moment, then took his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him, deep and slow.

“So,” she mumbled when she pulled away. “I guess we need to look for a new throne for you.”

“Well let’s work on fuckin’ destroying this one before we do.” He stood up and hovered over her, bracing a knee on the edge of the seat, and Mae leaned back as he kissed her.

“Don’t you wanna hear about my new friend?” she asked, suddenly breathless again as she lashed her legs around his waist.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay! 
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (also, to the people who follow this series: I wrote a fic with Mae accidentally getting pregnant if you wanna check it out. It's an au so I didn't add it to the series)


End file.
